Trapped Endlessly
by ZOEdaBOSS
Summary: Hey guy's! This story is about love, sacrifice, and betrayal. Klaus is up to his usual mischief but this time he has back up. Klaus is plotting revenge towards Marcel using the help of the wolves. Meanwhile Elijah and Hayley try to hide their feelings from each other but there not sure if they can hide them anymore, can they? Read to find out what kind of hell prevails!
1. Preview

**Love is hard to find and when you do find it you don't know it until you have to fight for it, for her. It is no longer easy for me to deny my unconditional feelings for her for every second I feel it grow inside of me like a mystic ball of energy begging for more power. What makes it harder is that I cannot act on my feelings for her let alone speak of them. She carries the child of my brother's Niklaus the baby is the only who can redeem him, and I intend on not letting that mysterious bond between him and the baby be destroyed because of my foolishness. Perhaps it's best for her to stay living in the Bayou to where I won't feel the urge to see her, talk to her. But I did give her my word to protect her and the baby and therefore I plan on keeping my word I will not allow any harm come to her. I will use every ounce of my last breath to protect her; her safety means the world to me and for me this world would mean nothing if she no longer exists. **

The house appears to be silent as I carefully put away my journal. Maybe be not so silent after all.

"Hayley I thought you'd be staying the night at the Bayou as you usually do now these day's'' amusingly I stated as I turned around to see her standing by the door.

Her dark hair flowed down her shoulder ever so lightly and her eyes big and bright sparkled as the light in her eyes dance with the moonlight cascading in from the balcony. I listened to the baby's steady heartbeat and then to hers.

"Ya I was but it's not like home anymore'' she spoke as if she was bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" concerned filled me as panicked thoughts swirled around in my head; all the endless possibilities of harm that could have been brought to her and the baby. She said nothing, she stood there breathing abnormally.

"Are you and the baby ok, did they hurt you?" anger rose up inside me every second she stayed silent. She looked at me seeing my expression then spoke.

"No nothing bad it's just he's putting so much pressure on me that I really can't handle"

Pressure what kind of pressure? I thought to myself.

"He as in Jackson, and if so what kind of pressure is he putting on you" concerned I asked as I walked towards her.

"I forgot to tell you'', she breathed out.

Panic rose up inside of me more as well as anger towards Jackson.

"According to Jackson I was supposed to be his wife and know he's trying to pursue the arranged marriage our parents set out for us', irritation was heard throughout her voice. I stood up fixing my suit.

"Elijah please don't hurt them I just found them I can't lose them'' Hayley's voice was drowned in panic and her eyes were begging me. Gently I helped her up. I took one step closer to her and caressed her cheek leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you I will not hurt them'' I whispered then swooshed away.

* * *

Jackson stood outside his back facing me as he lifted his axe and hurled it down splitting the chunk of wood in two.

"What do you want?" he spat angrily.

He turned around facing me then spiting towards the grown.

"Does Hayley know you're here?"

"That is precisely why I am here; I do not trust you I feel as if you are playing some sort of game, but whatever it is Hayley is not to be involved. This is my only warning'' making my point I walked away.

"Do you really think that Hayley will choose you over us; she's spent her whole life looking for us'' Jackson shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks slowly turning to face him. Whiten a minute I pinned up against the side of the house by his throat.

"I know you're in love with her, but she will never choose you after all we are her family'' he choked out.

''I promised Hayley I will not harm you but next time I make no guarantee's'' and with that said I left in a flash returning home to the most beautiful girl waiting for me.

* * *

My phone vibrated, I checked the screen to see the caller ID flashing.

"What seems to be the problem'', my voice rang through the phone like hell.

"I thought you said Elijah wouldn't be a problem Klaus'' his rough voice sounded angry.

"Relax all is well everything will go on as planned as for Elijah I'll take care of him"

_**This is just a preview it's not the actual chapter if you guy's like it and want me to continue on actually writing this story please review.**_


	2. Recipe for freindship

**Hey guys! This is the official first chapter of Trapped Endlessly. I tried making it long and entertaining for you guys so I hope you enjoy reading it. Also I apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling.**

The moon light shimmers upon the clear sheet of water while the fountain that lay's within causes rippled images of the reflected crystal moon. The wind howled as I felt the chill, it feels as if I'm absorbing the icy air in through my skin. The park is empty it was just me sitting down on the lonesome looking bench. The twinkling lights cascading from the water fountain danced upon the surface of the water. The scene was beautiful it reminded me of her, my sweet Hayley whom I wish to spend my everlasting life with. Every time I look at her I can actually see her it brings me unspoken sadness that she does not see all the wonderful things about herself. She is strong and independent, kind and gentle. Her looks match her personality; you have her soft dark brown hair that flows like a river, her mesmerizing alluring brown eyes. You also have her luscious lips red as a rose.

But all great things come with consequences. My love for Hayley cannot be shown; she is pregnant carrying my brother's Nicklaus's baby. Niklaus once was a sweet little boy who I fought and played with who I loved. Now he has grown into a monster created by the torture of our father causing him to be incapable of giving and feeling love. For the maltreatment of our father left him ill and broken. For thousands of years I have spent and devoted my time into redeeming my brother and every time I have failed him. But I believe this miracle child will save him help bring back the brother I once grew up with and protected. My brother Niklaus speaks of his undying love for this child but no actions has he demonstrated proven his evince. But all I can do is hope; I will not give up on my brother.

* * *

Walking into my brother's room once again I find the untrustworthy Genevieve lying in his bed covered in a layer of a single white sheet.

"You may go Genevieve'' I demanded her, irritated by her presence.

She got up holding the sheet around her "What's a gal got to do around here to get some respect?" playfully she asked leaving.

"Brother I'm afraid you have upset her'' Klaus stated sounding amused as always.

The annoyance of my brother's uselessness these days are starting to get quite aggravating.

"You wanted to claim New Orleans once again and you have succeeded; you've took charge for a little while and now you have failed your duty's to show any cooperation's towards the council and yet again here you are mingling with the witch who was vouched for as chairman for the witches, please explain brother'' He got out of bed walking over to his set of paintbrushes wearing and angry grin.

"The party starts in one hour be ready by then'' and with that said I left. I walked down the stairs into the starry night.

As I looked ahead I see her silhouette. She stepped out from the shadows and into the light wearing her smile that always seems to brighten my mood. A great deal of joy fills me as I see she is unharmed, no wolves need to be slaughtered I thought to myself. She stretched out her arms as I welcomed her into my arms holding her protectively. I rested my hand upon the back of her head feeling her soft hair slide from my fingers.

"It's good to see you Elijah'' she breathed out. She pulled out of my hold halfway, her hands were wrapped around my neck and my arms were still circled around her back. Guilt rose up in me, "Hayley I never did apologize for what happen the last time I saw you, I could have handled the situation better between Diego and Oliver'' I told her recalling the night of the party that was supposed to help the species learn to tolerate each other.

"Elijah you don't need to apologize, it's ok I'm not mad at you" She cupped my face messaging my cheeks with her thumb.

"Hayley I hate the conflict that has been going on between us, I wish to fill the gaps in our friendship''

She stared at me observing my sincere face expression. "Elijah you have been nothing but kind to me, if anything I owe you; and if you're worried about our friendship don't worry you're still number one on my list'' she confessed.

"So Jackson hasn't replaced me?'' jokingly I asked. She chuckled and shook her head no. Her smile not did it only light up hers and my face it lit up the entire sky. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I went to see Dr. Tobias today for a checkup he did an ultra sound, he recorded the baby's first heart beat and he also took and printed out some photos''

She released herself from my hold reaching into her coats pocket and pulled out three ultra sound photos.

"This one is for you" she handed me a black and white photo that held an image of a beautiful baby girl. A smiled tugged its way onto my lips as I examined the photo. "She looks so healthy and beautiful like her mother" I said in awe.

She smiled up at me. We stood there in silence for a little while.

"I should go give the other one to Klaus, I'll see you later'' she hugged me one last time but this time she kissed my cheek before she walked up the stairs. I turned around ready to leave until she called out my name. I turned around seeing her turned facing me, "Have lunch with me tomorrow'' she smiled. I stared at her smirking "Deal''.

She turned away leaving as did I.

* * *

Seeing Elijah today was great I never realized how much I missed him until I saw his face. Seeing his face when he saw the first photo of my baby filled my heart with joy, only making me fall in love with him even more. Klaus reaction to the photo surprised me; he smiled-a true smile and said "This is the most beautiful photo the world has ever seen", after that he framed the photo. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to have lunch with Elijah I only suggested it because I really missed him and I also felt guilty for making him believe that I was angry at him so I wanted to hang out prove that I'm not angry.

* * *

This morning was eventful we had a meeting today Camille uncle just passed away due to the hex that was put on him so Camille decided to take his place. Now all I'm really looking forward to is having lunch with Hayley which I'm on my way to now. Hayley suggested we have lunch at the plantation. After the fire Klaus had it rebuilt the exact same way before.

As I entered the house I could sense Hayley was already there. I stepped into the kitchen to see ingredients spread across the bar and Hayley sitting in a stool. She looked up acknowledging my presence. "I'm kind of in the mood for some pizza so I bought some ingredients we could use to make some" She said holding up a pack of peperoni. I took off my black jacket and neatly folded it and laid it over a chair. Smiling I said "Well then let's get started".

We made dough then started kneading it. "This is the most normal thing I've had in the past week" Hayley said.

"What was the most abnormal meal you've had?'' curiously I asked.

"Last week for a snack I ate pickles and marshmallows" she sounded grossed out

I chuckled at that, "You hate pickles" I stated.

"I know, two days ago for dinner I had chicken and peanut butter"

When it was time to put the sauce and the toppings on I decided to throw some shredded cheese at Hayley. She looked shocked then started laughing. "Did the noble well strained and mannered Elijah just throw food at me?'' She sarcastically asked me. "Quick question how many suits do you have?'' she curiously asked. "More than any man should. Why?"

She looked at me mischievously. "So I can do this" before I had time to think or act she flung tomato sauce at me. Most of it landed on my face some got on my shirt. "Ok fair enough" I grabbed the bowl of cut up tomatoes and poured it over her head. She gasped in shock then started laughing. After that we started throwing food at each other declaring a food fight. The room was filled with laughter and I couldn't help but think that this is how I want to live with Hayley ; in a house together a home of our own cooking together, laughing together, raising a child together. But it could never happen.

After our little food fight we sat down at the table eating the pizza that only had cheese as it's topping due to the fact the other toppings were in our hair and scattered across the floor.

"Last night I thought of some baby names and so far I came up with three" Hayley said proudly. I remember she used to read these books to help her figure out a name also her and Rebekah fought over what to name the baby. "And what have you come up with?'' intrigued I asked.

"Beings that it's a girl we can't name the baby after Klaus but I did want to name her similar to one of her relatives name so the first one I came up with was Aleigha Emily Mikaelson"

I smiled at that, Aleigha for Elijah. "The next two I came up with were Alaijha lunar Mikaelson and Ellyana Nichole Mikaelson'' She smiled at the names she told me. I love her smile I wish she wore it more often.

"They all share one of our names so how about Ellyana Nichole Aleigha Becca Mikaelson'' I suggested. She thought about it for a moment "It's different and unique…I like it" she smiled finishing her last bite of her pizza.

We cleaned up the kitchen I swept while Hayley mopped and we both wiped down the counters. I washed the dishes and Hayley dried them. I cleaned myself of getting rid as much of the stains I can get. When I returned to the kitchen Hayley was still a mess and looked like she needed help. I walked over to the sink where she was standing. I stood in front of her helping her pick out the cheese, lettuce, and meat that were stuck in her hair. I grabbed a white washcloth from the sink and soaked it in warm water. I gently wiped her face with the cloth moving it slowly across her face. I took my other hand a caressed her cheek. She took a step closer to me and like two magnets we both leaned in. My lips slightly slid over hers. Flashes of my brother Niklaus's face appeared in my mind. "I…we should go" I whispered blurted then reluctantly pulled away.

As we walked out the door together she gave me a small hug goodbye then we parted ways.

* * *

**So here's chapter 1, I hope you guy's enjoyed it. Chapter two will be posted up later on today most likely around 8pm. Please review tell me what you think and what I could do to make this story better. Also I will be accepting Suggestions for future chapters and I'll make sure to leave a shout out to the person's idea giving them full credit of the idea.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to KlarolinexDelenaxx - Thank you for being the first person to share your thoughts and weather or not should pursue this story.**

**Also I might throw some other characters from The Vampire Diaries into this fan fiction. My aim is to reach at least over 30 chapters and in order for me to do that I will need all the support I can get so please leave a review, follow, favorite the story.**

**-Until next time.**


	3. Plans and moonlight rings

**Hey guy's sorry I wanted to update earlier but I had dinner around 8 also I had a head ache so I really wasn't in the mood to sit in front of a computer and look at hundred words. Anyway here is the second chapter hope you like sorry if its a little sloppy like I said I had a head ache.**

Niklaus's POV

"We need a plan if we're going to take back New Orleans, how do you purpose we do this?" Jackson asked clearly not aware of his odor hanging thickly in the air.

"We need power and we need an army, have you told anyone of your pets about our arrangement?'' amusingly I asked.

"Oliver knows I haven't told anyone else yet because of Hayley she'll never agree to this'' I could tell he was hiding something else but I'll find out eventually.

"Yes Hayley wouldn't be so happy about you arranging a deal with me she doesn't quite like me"

"That and she's pretty fond of your brother Elijah she'd hate it if I helped you backstab him" jealousy rang in his voice. So Jackson has developed a fling for Hayley.

"Yes the feeling mutual for him to. Back to important things at hand I still technically rule New Orleans; I don't want to just hand you the throne because then chaos will break loose between the witches and especially the vampires" I pondered every detail there was every worst case scenario we need to proceed with caution.

"What do you suppose we do?'' the little wolf asked so eagerly.

"First as promised I'm going to make those moonlight rings, lucky for you I have a witch that would do just about anything for me. You need to get your little wolf pack together and convince them to stand with us but it is to be hidden from Hayley. You already know that I dislike your little pack and won't trust them for a second so I'm going to bring Hayley back to the compound" as I spoke the last part a vein popped its way onto Jackson's neck, clearly he's not too thrilled with the last part.

"The vampire's there not just going to run off scared no they'll fight. The witches they don't like the idea of having a head at the council they want the wolves to be shut out of this community. So we kill and start over'' I smiled my famous devilish smirk. Facing Jackson I could see that he was on board.

* * *

Elijah's POV

I entered the compound returning home from discussing business with the witches and as I walked in I saw Hayley walking down the outside hall. I wonder what she could be doing here.

"Hayley" I called out confusingly and surprised. She stopped and looked down from the railing. When she saw me a smile played on her lips. I flashed up to her side startling her a little.

"You think I'd be used to that by now" she chuckled.

"What are you doing here?' bemused I asked.

"Well-being's that I have less than four month of the pregnancy the baby could come at any time and Klaus wants me to be here when it happens so in other words I moved back in'' she spoke sounding a little sad.

"Well it's good to have you back I much prefer you staying here so I can easily keep my promise I made to you; it's been hard to keep that promise when you're no longer within my sight and because I've-'' I stopped myself from speaking I don't want to say too much that will expose my feeling for her.

"What?" her bottom lip popped out a little when she spoke making it harder for me not to kiss her.

I looked up and stood there staring into her eyes lost in them not realizing that I spoke "I've missed you''.

"I've missed you to" she smiled then wrapped her arms around me hugging me. I hugged her back for a little bit before I pulled apart.

"I'm heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat do want anything?'' Hayley asked kindly. I remembered the food fight we had last time I smiled at the memory.

"No thank you I have some business I need to take care of''. She nodded her then turned around leaving.

* * *

Niklaus's POV

I walked into the voodoo shop that once belonged to Sophie but now Genevieve owns it. The place smelt of herbs like a rain forest. Genevieve bagged one of her customer's items before noticing me. "Haven't had enough of me?'' flirtatiously she asked.

"hghm'' I devilishly smiled. I leaned over the counter top resting on my elbows. "Love I need a favor''.

"Anything for my king", she laughed leaning over the counter in front of me. Wow she's so clingy and crazy. Maybe that's why the sex is so pleasurable.

"I need you to make some moon rings for me"

"Why"

I smirked at that question. "Well I found my other side of the family and I protect my family from any kind of pain; I've asked them to come stay with me at the compound but I can't have them turning on a full moon in a city can we love''. She shook her no understanding "I'll have them ready in about three day's" she turned around leaving into the back of the shop leaving to myself.

* * *

Elijah's POV

I sat down on the familiar looking bench still astounded by the site of the pond.

"Elijah'' I heard a familiar female voice call out, the only shocking thing about this voice is that it sounds kinder. I turned around seeing a familiar tall female. She had brown wavy hair and chestnut colored eyes. Then I realized by her keen of style and smile that it was not who I thought it was only her doppelganger. "Ms. Elena Gilbert to what do I owe of this presence?'' kindly I asked but also stunned to see her. She smiled then sat down on the bench next to me.

She took a deep breath then turned her head towards me "Katherine's dead''

It was around 2am when I finally returned home I didn't expect anyone to be up but to my surprise Hayley was. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs looking tired and frustrated. "Hayley shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked a little worriedly as I walked up and kneeled down in front of her.

"I can't sleep no matter what position I lay in this baby is uncomfortable, pregnancy is a real pain in my ass"

I chuckled at that. "You look like something's bothering you, what's wrong?''. I thought for a moment weather or not I should tell her or not I don't want to trouble her with my problems. She grabbed my hand and held it lightly. I looked up at her beautiful face to see her alluring eyes staring at me full of concern. "You can tell me".

"Do you remember when I told you that with in a thousand years I've only found love twice?'

She nodded her head. "Well celeste was the second woman I fell in love with the first one you know her, Katherine Patrova, she was my first love'' pain stung in my heart. "Earlier tonight I found out she watched her daughter die a painful and then she died shortly after her'' silence hung in the air none of knowing what to say.

"Elijah I'm sorry" I heard sincere in her voice. I looked up at her "I didn't know Katherine had a child and thou Katherine has done some horrible things in her past she did not deserve to watch her daughter die like that" once again there was silence.

"We should get you to bed" I stood up holding my hand out. She took both my hands as I helped her up. As she stood up she stumbled a little bit. "I'm dizzy that's all" she told me seeing my concerned face expression. I put my arm around her back and my other arm under her knees then lifted her up. She rested her head on my chest as I carried her up the stairs down the hallway and into her room. After I laid her down on the bed I went to go fetch more pillows.

I grabbed about three more pillows putting one more behind her head and the two other ones under her baby bump.

"Is that better?''

She nodded her head closing her eyes. She took a deep breath "Thank you Elijah" she mumbled. I kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams Hayley" then I left the room turning out the lights.

1 month later (N/A the rest of this you guys have already read from when I posted a preview chapter)

**It's been a month since Hayley moved back into the Bayou due to Klaus frustrating her. But I can't stop thinking about her.** **Love is hard to find and when you do find it you don't know it until you have to fight for it, for her. It is no longer easy for me to deny my unconditional feelings for her for every second I feel it grow inside of me like a mystic ball of energy begging for more power. What makes it harder is that I cannot act on my feelings for her let alone speak of them. She carries the child of my brother's Niklaus the baby is the only one who can redeem him, and I intend on not letting that mysterious bond between him and the baby be destroyed because of my foolishness. Perhaps it's best for her to stay living in the Bayou to where I won't feel the urge to see her, talk to her. But I did give her my word to protect her and the baby and therefore I plan on keeping my word I will not allow any harm come to her. I will use every ounce of my last breath to protect her; her safety means the world to me and for me this world would mean nothing if she no longer exists. **

The house appears to be silent as I carefully put away my journal. Maybe be not so silent after all.

"Hayley I thought you'd be staying the night at the Bayou as you usually do now these day's'' amusingly I stated as I turned around to see her standing by the door.

Her dark hair flowed down her shoulder ever so lightly and her eyes big and bright sparkled as the light in her eyes dance with the moonlight cascading in from the balcony. I listened to the baby's steady heartbeat and then to hers.

"Ya I was but it's not like home anymore'' she spoke as if she was bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" concerned filled me as panicked thoughts swirled around in my head; all the endless possibilities of harm that could have been brought to her and the baby. She said nothing, she stood there breathing abnormally.

"Are you and the baby ok, did they hurt you?" anger rose up inside me every second she stayed silent. She looked at me seeing my expression then spoke.

"No nothing bad it's just he's putting so much pressure on me that I really can't handle"

Pressure what kind of pressure? I thought to myself.

"He as in Jackson, and if so what kind of pressure is he putting on you" concerned I asked as I walked towards her.

"I forgot to tell you'', she breathed out.

Panic rose up inside of me more as well as anger towards Jackson.

"According to Jackson I was supposed to be his wife and know he's trying to pursue the arranged marriage our parents set out for us', irritation was heard throughout her voice. I stood up fixing my suit.

"Elijah please don't hurt them I just found them I can't lose them'' Hayley's voice was drowned in panic and her eyes were begging me. Gently I helped her up. I took one step closer to her and caressed her cheek leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you I will not hurt them'' I whispered then swooshed away.

Jackson stood outside his back facing me as he lifted his axe and hurled it down splitting the chunk of wood in two.

"What do you want?" he spat angrily.

He turned around facing me then spiting towards the grown.

"Does Hayley know you're here?"

"That is precisely why I am here; I do not trust you I feel as if you are playing some sort of game, but whatever it is Hayley is not to be involved. This is my only warning'' making my point I walked away.

"Do you really think that Hayley will choose you over us; she's spent her whole life looking for us'' Jackson shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks slowly turning to face him. Whiten a minute I pinned up against the side of the house by his throat.

"I know you're in love with her, but she will never choose you after all we are her family'' he choked out.

''I promised Hayley I will not harm you but next time I make no guarantee's'' and with that said I left in a flash returning home to the most beautiful girl waiting for me.

My phone vibrated, I checked the screen to see the caller ID flashing.

"What seems to be the problem'', my voice rang through the phone like hell.

"I thought you said Elijah wouldn't be a problem Klaus'' his rough voice sounded angry.

"Relax all is well everything will go on as planned as for Elijah I'll take care of him"

**A little summary for chapter 3:**

**Elijah over hears Klaus and Jackson's plans and something else that could put Hayley in harms way. Klaus throws a celebration for the unborn baby that will arrive with in two months and everyone is exciting. Elena sticks around New Orleans wanting to know more about this miracle child so she calls up Caroline to come. What happens when Caroline walks in on Klaus and Genevieve? Can Elijah protect Hayley? What was the real reason Elena stuck around? You'll just have to wait to see.**


	4. Celebration for disaster

_A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path._

_Agatha Christie_

Hayley's POV

How do woman see past the fact that there is an actual living being growing inside you; quite frankly it scares the shit out of me. I don't want to be the best mother in the world but I do want to be a good mother. I want my daughter to grow up and live a happy life have a loving mother and father have her dreams come true. It sounds like I'm ready to give her up for adoption but I'm not I just want to be able to give her those things but I'm not sure I can. People say that you learn how to be parents by watching your own parents raise you. My parents left me along with my adoptive parents so if that's true I won't be a good mother, I'll be a horrible mother. They also say that your child's personality develops corresponding to the environment they live in. Part of me wants to run away from New Orleans raise my baby somewhere safe and stable, but Klaus will only track me down and then kill me leaving my baby motherless and I can't have that; I won't allow that.

"Good morning love'' Klaus appeared popping his head through the door before walking in all the way.

"What do you Klaus?' irritated I sounded, only because of his presence.

He smiled his charming smile folding his hands behind his back "Tonight I'm throwing a party for you and the baby".

Great another party, I thought to myself. "So apparently Elena Gilbert is in town" I decided to switch the subject.

"Yes I know I offered her to stay here and watch over you and the baby, strangely she accepted; although she doesn't know that I'm the father''

"Another security guard, Klaus I already have two of your men following me around like a lost puppy'' I argued.

"Relax love I called them off, and besides I thought you would like to have a female friend" after saying that he left leaving me feeling angry towards him.

Elena's POV

New Orleans is so different from Mystic Falls it's more alive than dead. Every corner that turn I find people laughing dancing; it's beautiful. My phone rang making it the fifth call I've had in the past thirty minutes. The calls are never going to end so I answered this time.

"Hello Caroline"

"Oh so now you want to pick up, Elena where are you I'm worried"

"I'm fine Carol and I'm in New Orleans"

"Elena what the hell why are you in New Orleans?''

"I was looking for someone who I found and I'm doing him a favor by watching over someone for him"

"I don't want you being alone I'm coming"

The line went dead letting me know she hung up on me. I reached the compound welcomed by the one and only Niklaus.

"Elena so glad you're here" he smirked.

I gave him a small smile then asked where his friend I was asked to watch was. He pointed at a door that was on the second floor. I walked towards the stairs but then thought I should mention something to Klaus. I turned around "Klaus'' I called out. He turned around facing me.

"Caroline is coming" I saw him smile then turned and walked away.

I knocked on the door hearing a female voice call out "Come in".

I opened the door to see someone familiar, Hayley. "Judging by the surprise expression on your face Klaus failed to mention you'll be babysitting me". I smiled walking in closing the door. A thousand of questions were roaming around my head: Why is Hayley here with the originals? Who's the father of the baby? What does Klaus want with her? Why does she need a babysitter?

"You have questions, come sit ask me anything" she sat up on the bed giving me room to sit down. I sat down on the edge of the bed and the game of 20 questions began.

Elijah's POV

The workers were setting up the decorations for tonight's party as I walked down the hall. There was some business I needed to discuss with Niklaus. As I came close to his door I heard whispering. Turning my super hearing on, I could make out the voices; Klaus and Jackson.

"What are you going to do about Elijah; he's interfering with our plans?"

"I told you I'll handle my brother. Now did you do as I ask?''

"Yes the wolves know, there on board"

"Good. You know I find it quiet funny how you got Hayley to believe you two were supposed to be married and that your two families were buds when in reality they hated each other''

I flashed out of there I couldn't take it my own brother betraying me like that with the werewolves and Jackson I wanted to rip his throat out right then and there.

Elena's POV

"So let me get this straight you slept with Klaus then found out you were pregnant by witches who kidnapped you also the father is Klaus and the witch that killed you chained her life to her but a powerful witch untied the bond and now both the witches are dead'' I went over all the details that Hayley just informed me about; my head was spinning.

"Correct'' Hayley nodded.

Caroline's POV

As walked into the corridors Elena texted me about she failed to mention one detail…Klaus.

Klaus stood in front of me smiling his charming smile, "Hello love it's good to see you"

"Klaus''

His hands were behind his back. He wore a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

"Judging by the look on your face Elena forgot to mention that this here is my home"

He held out his hands gesturing towards the corridors.

"Yeah, where is she so I can go rip out her skinny throat'' anger boiled up inside of me.

He pointed to a room on the second floor. I flashed out of there quickly so Klaus wouldn't bring up any question about what happened in the woods.

"Elena Gilbert why the hell did you not tell me you were staying with Klaus'' I yelled as I entered the room.

Elena was facing me she had worried and petrified written all over her face. She turned her head to a girl who was sitting on the bed and not just some girl, Hayley. She held her right hand over a big belly. She was pregnant and it's not human I could hear the baby's irregular heart beat.

Hayley's POV

I walked into the kitchen thankful that I was alone. Caroline was in my room with Elena throwing a bitch fit apparently she slept with Klaus to.

"Hayley'' I didn't have to guess who the voice belong to I already knew it was the same voice that has saved and cared for me and the baby.

I turned around smiling at Elijah but instantly changed my expression to worried; Elijah looked as if he was physically and mentally hurt, he also looked boiling angry.

"What's wrong?"

He walked up to me; we were standing face to face. "Whatever you do don't trust anyone not Niklaus, not even your family and definitely not Jackson" his voice was filled with concern and anger.

I stood there utterly confused.

"There planning something"

The party

Caroline's POV

Earlier today Elena, Hayley and I went dress shopping; Hayley wore a navy blue floor length silk gown that had a beautiful midnight blue lace and beaded bust and sleeves with an empire waist chiffon skirt. Elena wore a floor length gown with a lave overlay and a jersey panel skirt. I wore a strapless taffeta mermaid gown. It had a ruching at the waist intricate beading at the bodice; it was a dark but yet light blue color gown. For our hair Elena's was put up into a curly messy bun. Hayley's hair was curled into waves that flowed down her shoulders. I had my hair curled and clipped to the side. The top it off we had to pick out a pair of shoes. I picked out silver strapped stiletto heels. Elena picked out white pumps that were a towering heel platform with multi-straps that had synthetic lining. Beings that Hayley was pregnant she couldn't wear heels so she picked out dark blue flats.

The outside courtyard was decorated with sparkling lights and sashes. Waiters were going around handing out champagne. Men were dressed in neat tuxes and women were wearing elegant gowns. I give the Mikaelson's one credit they sure know how to throw a party.

A man came up to Elena asking to dance which she accepted; Hayley ran off somewhere.

From the corner of my eye a saw Klaus talking to Elijah by the food table. I walked over to them interrupting their conversation. "Want to dance?'' I asked Klaus who smiled taking my hand leading me out to the dance floor. "You look stunning'' he complimented me as we began dancing.

"Is there something going on between you and Hayley?'' I asked trying not to sound jealous. But of course he noticed it.

"Why jealous love?'' his British accent rang.

''Klaus you know how I feel about you''

Elijah's POV

As always the most beautiful woman here caught my eye as she strutted over to me.

''Not much of a party type person'' she breath out taking a glass of water. I asked her to dance which she smiled and accepted.

Inconveniently we danced to a love song.

_Till my body is dust_

_Till my soul is no more_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_Till the sun starts to cry_

_And the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_But I need to know_

_Will you stay for all time_

_Forever and a day?_

_And I'll give my heart_

_Till the end of our time _

_Forever and a day_

It's amazing how a few words to a song could sum up your entire feelings for someone you love. It's like they put it in words for you; words you could never say.

_And I need to know_

_Will you stay for all time_

_Forever and a day?_

_And I'll give my heart_

_Till the end of our time_

_Forever and a day_

_Till the stars fill my eyes_

_And we touch the last time_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

I got lost staring into her endless eyes slipping out words I could never take back "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now''

I studied her face for any negative reaction but there was none she was smiling lovingly. "You have no idea how much I want you to" she whispered. I pulled her body closer to mine tilting my head to the side a little. We leaned into each other I watched her eyes fluttered shut and not to soon a heavy force came pushing my eyes shut. My lips brushed her feeling a brief moment of the softness of her lips. Our lips touched but were never fully connected. The lights blew causing sparks to fly everywhere. People ran panicked. A fire started over at the food table. The wind came howling roughly; only one source can describe this…magic. I grabbed Hayley and flashed her out of there.

"Are you alright?" frantically I asked. I searched over checking for any injuries luckily there was none.

"What the hell is going on?''

"I don't know''

Elena's POV

Me and the mystery guy flashed out when the fire started. I scanned the area looking for Caroline, happily I spotted her. I turned around facing the man I've yet to learn his name. "I better go see if any of my men are still in there" he said turning around. "Wait what's your name?"

"Marcel"

**Sorry it took me so long to update F-Cats are coming up soon so I've been busy studying, anyway hoped you guy's liked the chapter sorry for any misspelled words/grammar.**

**-What happened at the party?**

**-How does Caroline feel about Klaus?**

**-After Hayley's and Elijah's almost kiss what's going to happen?**

**The song in this chapter is called I will Love You by Fisher.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating F-Cat just started and I've been busy studying and all. I'll start updating after F-Cat's which won't be until May. **

**On the positive note anyone see The Originals last night; loving Elijah even more.**


	6. Love is what ties us

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated I have been currently busy with studying for our schools test. SPOILERS ALERT! I'm going to pick up this story after episode 20 from The Originals but I'm going to change a few things. Hayley and Elijah kissed AHHHH…!**

Marcel's POV

I watched Klaus turn his back to begin walking. He jolted to a Holt after a few steps turning around facing me. "No matter what Rebecca has done she will always be my sister who I will love till the day I die, no matter what you have done you will always be my son; believe it or not Marcel I do love you'' and with that said he left not looking back.

"I believe you''

Elijah's POV

**(Disclaimer: this scene is from The Originals season 1 episode 20, I did not write it I only added a few details)**

I stood by the doorway staring at Hayley thankful that she's still alive. I walked farther in allowing her to sense my presence. She turned around looking at me with her big brown beautiful eyes then turned around continuing to stare out the window.

"If I died and someone threw a party I'd be pissed'' she spoke.

I walked closer to her as I remembered the fear I felt when I thought I was going to lose her. Tears formed in my eyes, I held them back not letting them come out. "You almost did'' I said painfully.

"In a thousand years I can't recall a time I felt so…frightened. The sound of your heart not beating shattered my heart, I thought I'd lose you forever, I felt incomplete like a big chunk of my heart was ripped out of my chest and was replace by a vacant hole of nothingness. Hayley I thought you died before you could ever live, before you can see your child be born, before I could tell you how I feel about you…before I could tell you that I love you, more than I've loved anything in this world'' I heard her heart beat began to pick up, I heard how loud she was breathing.

I turned around and began walking towards the door.

''Elijah'' I turned around as I heard Hayley call my name out. She trotted over towards me wrapping her arms around my neck crashing her lips onto mine. I was shocked by her movement for a moment before I kissed her back. I felt the need to breath, my body was tingling. My stomach felt like it was floating, like numerous butterflies were released inside my stomach fluttering around. We pulled apart; I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too''

I kissed her one last time before flashing out.

**Sorry the chapter is short I'm really tired right now but I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it, I will update soon.**

**Next chapter will be about Michael coming back and some Klaroline.**

**I'm not planning on writing Elena and Marcel as a couple but if you guys feel like they'll make an interesting couple just let me know.**

**There will be a surprised character in the next chapter, plz review.**


End file.
